Seas of Love
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Put Chad, Sonny and their casts with Cody, Bailey and their friends, add a little music, friendship, love and hate and you will find yourself on the seas of love... Set after Breakup in Paris and Sonny With A Choice. Rated K Plus just incase...
1. Heart breaking love

**SEAS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 1 – Heart Breaking Love**

**AN Hey guys! This is my first crossover and my first FanFic including SLOD! Please enjoy and read! Also, check my SWAC multi-chap and oneshot and my WOWP oneshot!**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

**Sonny's PoV**

I walked into the studio with a smile on my face. Sure, my smile wasn't my normal smile but it was an improvement compared how I spent the weekend. Today was the third day since me and Chad broke up. It was for my benefit, but it didn't feel like that. My cast had done everything to help me get over it but a part of me still hurt. However, I have to let bygones be bygones, stop living in the past and think about the exciting news that Marshall was going to tell us. As I reached Marshall's office, I took a deep breath, I had to show my cast I was fine and I moved on.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, woke up a little late this morning!" I said as if nothing was up and somehow, I felt good.

"Well, now everyone is here, I am happy to tell you that you are going on a cruise…" Everyone cheered with excitement, "… with Mackenzie Falls…"

"WHAT!"

What had once been brilliant news, now stunk because of a simple ( I know, it's Mack Falls, when has it ever been simple?) minor detail.

"But why Marshall? Don't you and everyone else know about the rivalry, the hate between the two shows?" I argued, no way would I stand going with them. I used to want peace, and I thought I got it when Chad and I once dated, but who am I kidding? They are all just stuck up drama snobs!

"I'm sorry kiddo, but that's the whole point, Mr. Condor wants you guys to bond and stop fighting." He replied apologetically. Our bonding plans never worked, so I guess there's nothing to lose. After all, it is a cruise!

" We understand Marshall, we'll just accept it." My cast looked at me and I mouthed ' We'll ditch them' which satisfied them. We handed round the tickets and headed off to pack. Whilst I was walking down to the cafeteria, I heard a distance, and may I add dramatic, "NOOOOO!" from the drama snobs. _We're thrilled to spend another few weeks with you guys too! _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

_**On the ship….**_

**Bailey's PoV**

I made my way to the classroom with London behind me, moaning about, and I quote, "Stupid sea school". This was typical of London, I heard it every day. Every morning was the same, nothing exciting happened. When I entered the classroom, the only people I could see were Zack, Maya, Woody and …Cody. My heart just stopped when he looked at me; however, I had to get over it. After all, it had been quite a few days since our break up and he seems normal, except he's got more of a sarcastic and 'breaking up with you was the best thing I did' kind of voice. I sat down and waited whilst the rest chatted amongst themselves. Suddenly, Mr. Moseby came in and silence fell over the few people in the room.

" Tomorrow, we have some celebrities who will come aboard the ship. They'll be here for a few weeks, and we need some people to take care of them and unfortunately, I chose you lot" he sighed. I put my hand up and asked him

"Who are they?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you. Strict orders." Oh, at least I hope they are not really stuck up. I hate people like that, they should really see that they're actually average people with really lucky jobs. Enthusiastically, everyone ran out the door except for me. Well let's hope for the best.

* * *

_**Back in the studios…**_

**Chad's PoV**

Honestly, I was excited about going on this cruise, but I wasn't as happy about the So Random! cast joining us. It's not like I have anything against them because they are quite good people, but I'm worried about being with Sonny. I've already hurt her, I don't want to hurt her more. Even though it's over, I do still love her, and if she wants me to move on, I will. Still deep in thought, I hadn't realized I had knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I apologized quickly. As I lifted my head up, my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Sonny.

"Hey Sonny. You ok? I was so lost in thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I bumped into someone." I said in a friendly tone. She didn't reply, obviously, she's trying to avoid me.

"I know Sonny, I messed up. Big time. But don't cut me off completely, let's at least be friends." When I looked up, I saw here smiling which automatically brought a smile to my face.

"Ok, let's be frenemies. That way I can hate and argue with you as well as like you!" she laughed. Maybe this won't be such a bad cruise.

_**

* * *

The next morning…**_

**Cody's PoV**

I was up waiting at the lobby at around 9 am, waiting for the rest of the guys. We had to take care of the celebrities that were coming on board. I had heard that they were coming here to bond or something like that. Footsteps coming towards me could be heard. Swiftly, I turned around to see who it was. Bailey. She looked stunning, even in casual clothes. My love for Bailey was something I would never forget. Every touch, every smile was special, unique and very close to me and my heart. Unfortunately, she probably hates my guts, and the best way to get over the pain was to pretend breaking up with her is the best thing that happened to me. It wasn't. Awkwardly, I waved my hand to say hey. We both sat down on the seats, in silence. I decided to listen to my iPod, that would fill the emptiness. Soon, the rest appeared, after 30 minutes, and all they talked about were the celebs.

"Guys, they're coming!" Woody exclaimed. Carefully, I wrapped my earphones around my iPod and placed it in my pocket.

"Zack? Cody?" a very familiar voice called out. We both looked who it was and we both said,

"Sonny?"

**AN: Oooh, how do they know each other? All will be revealed! I'll probably only update when someone actually reviews it and ALERTS it!**

**Please check out my other stuff!**

**MiiMyselfandTime**


	2. It's been long!

**SEAS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 2: It's been long!**

**AN Hey guys! Thanks soo much for the reviews! I was soo happy knowing atleast someone is reading it! And sorry for not updatimg quickly. I'll try my best though! Shoutouts:**

**BrightStar21 (my 1st reviewer for this story!)**

**SLOD Fan(anonymous)**

**Rocket51**

**iHeartChannyZanessaCailey**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

Sonny's PoV**

I can't believe it! After all this time! Me and the twins had a massive hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's been three years since we last saw each other" I cried.

"I know right? We missed you Son!" Cody replied with the same happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, and you missed out on legendary pranks. Really, I remember all the pranks at the Tipton." Zack added. I laughed, remembering when we were about 13.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but do you guys know each other?" a brunette with a country accent asked.

" No, we just met and we're talking about times that never happened." Cody replied sarcastically.

"Knock it off Codester. And yeah, we do know each other, we're cousins!" I explained. She just smiled.

"Well guys, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah" they both said at the same time. It was always freaky…

"Well," Cody started," this is London, but you knew that anyway, this is Maya, this is Woody and this is Bailey, my gir- my friend." Wow, that was weird at the end, this means I'm going to dig further into this matter.

"OK well, here this is Tawni, my best friend, even if she doesn't like it, Nico, Grady and Zora, the master of pranks and revenge! So don't get on her bad side! And those guys, well they're just about clever enough to say their names." I said.

**Zack's PoV**

Wow, Sonny has something major against them. How I know, I have no clue... It's Cody who usually does. Guess he's rubbing off on me. A blonde guy steps forward and says

"Well, we're more clever than you are. And better actors."

"Thank god your show doesn't need brains. After all, you don't write the script, unlike us. You just have to say your lines, we need to write them. That proves we're better than you."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're soo good!" They exclaimed. Tawni turned to us and advised us to get used to it.

The blonde guy walked up in front of Maya and kissed her hand. Oh no you didn't!

**Chad's PoV**

"Hi I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and you are?" I asked using my usual CDC voice. The cute girl (well, not as cute as Sonny, but still cute) giggled then replied

"Hi, I'm Maya." That's quite a nice name but not really bright.

"Do you wanna get some food?" I asked and she nodded. I put my hand round her back. I caught a glimpse and saw Sonny, almost heartbroken. The light must have played with my eyesight, was my thought, Sonny was the one who broke up with me, and she probably wants me to move on. I guess this is the way forward.

**Sonny's PoV**

I tried to hold my tears back because I was shattered, like a million pieces of glass on the floor. Stupid little Sonny, should have known, Chad's a player. I shook my head, and saw the rest of the Mack Falls crew walk away. Thank goodness they've gone. When I looked at the twins, I saw Zack was fuming with anger. I walked upto Cody and whispered,

"What's up with him?"

"He has a major crush on Maya" he replied. Aww! That is SOO cute! Young love. But, being the closest thing to a sister, it's time to tease him.

"Aww… is little Zackykins in love? Oh yes he is" I cooed as if I was talking to a baby. His reaction was HILARIOUS! Huh, these are the good times… Afterwards, a short man wearing a blue blazer, shorts and knee socks came up.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Moseby, the manager of the ship. It is a pleasure to meet you all." It looked like he didn't know who I was.

"Don't you recognize me?"He shook his head. "Well maybe this will remind you. Dogs, pigs and birds all around the Tipton?" An expression of horror fell upon his face as he realized who I was. He frantically looked at me, the twins and their friends. Suddenly he burst out sobbing. I pat him on his back to relax him but he sobbed even harder and ran away.

"Well that was a pleasant welcome. Do you guys know where our rooms are?" I asked. I was tired and a little sad. They all nodded and we headed off with our stuff.

* * *

**AN How did you like it? Guess no one was expecting them to be cousins, I would have thought it would Chad and the twins but I had to make it unique! Remember to alert!**

**MiiMyselfandTime =]  
**


	3. Am I in love?

**SEAS OF LOVE  
**

**Chapter 3 - Am I in love?**

**AN Hey guys, long time no update huh? Sorry but homework and stuff and to be honest, I don't get inspiration. Remember, I am open to ideas since I have the ending sorta planned, just the idea. But how to get there's the problem...**

**Shoutouts:**

**BrightStar21  
Rocket51  
SLOD Fan (anonymous)  
Smile. Laugh. Shine (twice for ch1 and 2 :P)  
x0xalexis8  
iHeartChannyZanessaCailey**

**I don't own a thing, except the story line.**

* * *

**Sonny's PoV**

I twisted and turned all night so I could get comfortable and sleep, but I just couldn't. There was something stopping me. I got up, put my 'UGG boot' slippers and headed off to the sky deck. I stared out at the sea and the diamond studded sky. It was definitely beautiful.

"Beautiful, huh?"

I jumped as I heard the voice. Swiftly, I turned as I saw Bailey there. I sighed in relief and smiled. I decided to ask her

"What'cha doing out here?"

"Just came out to think. This is the place where I usually come out at night and reflect. And I actually reflect in the water," she said as I laughed at the end.

"Wanna throw a pebble in the water? It helps, and don't ask where I got them from." Hesitantly, I picked it up and threw the pebble into the water. Big waves were created by such a small thing.

"Just a pebble in the water," I started singing, "could start the sea in motion." She looked at me in confusion.

"What song is that? I've never heard of it."

"I made it up on the spot. I always do that." Her mouth fell wide open.

**Bailey's PoV**

Wow, this girl is soo talented! Singing, song writing, comedienne, actress and now she can make songs up on the spot. It sounded so professional as well.

"Anyway, apart from pebble throwing", Sonny started, "I know that talking helps. You feel relieved; it's good to get your emotions out." Should I tell her? I don't really know her, but she seems like the person who will listen.

"Well, it's…. you see…", I took a deep breath before going any further, "it's to do with 'Cailey' as my little sister calls us. You see, when I look at Cody, I see the breakup in Paris repeat itself again and again. I don't Did Cody really want us to break up? But then again, who rehearses their own anniversary date with another girl?"

"I know you may think I'm being biased here, but I know Cody and he's been through a lot in life. His parents got a divorce since he was young so he hasn't really had a proper family and he can't risk losing any one. He is quite insecure; you know how Zack gets a whole load of girls where Cody has only dated a few. Barbara technically cheated on him. So I'm sure all he wanted was to make sure you don't leave him. He loves you. However you have every right to feel that way." Oh my gosh. I never knew Cody went through that. Well, I now know I am a jerk but Sonny was right, I feel soo much better now.

"Thanks Sonny. I am curious though, why are you out here thinking?"

**Sonny's PoV**

Oh no. I should have seen this coming. However she told me why she was out here so why can't I?

"Well, I recently broke up with Chad and there is a part of me that just can't let him go," I said, "but why? I have never actually felt like this when I've broken up with my other boyfriends. I only had two before." I walked over to the hot tub that was covered and sat down on the edge. Bailey followed me and sat down. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Sonny, I don't know you that well or Chad but I know how you're feeling because I've felt it before. I think you're in love." What? Me? In love? With Chad? Yeah right.

"I know you're thinking, "What? Me? In love? With Chad? Yeah right." But trust me." It's like she read my mind…

Bailey laughed, "Actually, you're saying your thoughts out loud. It's true though. However, if you don't believe me, let's try this: close your eyes and tell me, what's the first thing you think of?" Sonny did as she was told, and when she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Chad.

This made no sense, when she did a simple action of closing her eyes; one of the most complicated things in her life came up.

"I know who you saw," Bailey continued, "but there are certain things that happen when you are in love. Whenever you are near that person, you feel your heart beating faster, there is something special when your bodies come into contact, and you feel comfortable when you are around them." Maybe she is right. Maybe I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. A smile grew across my face and I hugged Bailey to thank her. A thought just crossed my mind; she knew a lot about love huh? I had to take the opportunity to tease her.

"You sure know a lot about love," I said teasingly. She just blushed, but a serious look soon crept on her face.

"We both admit we have a problem, just how do we solve it?"

* * *

**AN Ooh, how will they? Hehe you'll find out later. All SLOD fans, read SprouseGoose's stories... I is addicted to them. SWAC fans, check out iluvchanny13's stuff, I am one of her devoted readers. And always read mine! ;P Check my YouTube videos (link on profile) and follow me on Twitter and say you are a FanFictioner! Username: bubblystarz11**

**Review and alert this story**

**MiiMyselfandTime =]  
**


	4. Bonding In The Gym

**SEAS OF LOVE **

**Chapter 4 – Bonding in the Gym**

**AN Hey guys! Wow, an update within 2 weeks? This is a record… probably not. I must admit, I've been finding this easier to update than my other multichap so you guys are lucky! Sorry for the shortness of the chappie though, I'll see if I can update sooner to make up for it! Shoutouts:**

**iHeartChannyZanessaCailey**  
**BrightStar21**  
**SLOD Fan (Anonymous)**  
**x0xalexis8**  
**Rocket51**  
**Chuahua22 ( Story Alert and Author Alert)**

**I own nothing except the storyline and the mention of Chad's twin.**

* * *

**General PoV**

6am, thought Chad. He usually woke up at this time since he had to be at work by 7:30. Luckily, it was only on weekdays. On the weekends, he could be there anytime he wanted before 12:00. Unable to sleep, he got up and decided to go to the gym on board. When he entered, he realized he wasn't the only one. There in the gym was one of Sonny's cousins. Unusually, the boy was reading instead of working out. Curiously, he went towards him, tapped his shoulder and asked

"You're one of Sonny's cousins right?" He looked up and saw one of the stars that came on board. Cody could remember the way Sonny had spoken to this guy, it seemed like she didn't like him. However, that didn't mean Cody didn't like him.

"Yeah. I'm Cody, Cody Martin." Cody and Chad both shook hands whilst Chad said

"I'm Chad. So why are you here, reading?"

"My roommate is a fan of releasing… harmful gases. And at night, he accidentally lets them out so in the morning, I feel suffocated." Chad shivered in disgust.

"Why the gym?" Cody just shrugged.

**Cody's PoV**

I was truly curious about the relationship between Sonny and Chad. Chad seems like a good guy, and Sonny is a really kind and sweet girl so I don't see why they act like that around each other. Chad walked over to the treadmill while I slid down the wall to sit back on the floor. I wasn't going to read, I was going to think of a sneaky scheme... nah, sneaky is more of a Zack thing. However, I will use my psychology book **(AN I think they were doing psychology when they had the bet about London) **and use it to get a plan. _Or you can just ask. _Oh yeah…

"So, you work out?" I could see he was trying to make a conversation, but was he blind? If you look at my body, you could easily answer that question.

"No. I may be smart but anything to do with gym, I fail immediately! My bro's the sporty one and he would not help me!" I knew Zack's reaction; he'd just laugh since I had no strength at all.

"Maybe I could, I'll help and we can meet up at this time so no one would have to know about this?" His offer was very tempting and it would be helpful if he trusted me before I asked about Sonny and Chad. What did I have to lose?

"Deal."

"Wanna start now?"

"Sure." I walked over to him and he advised me to go on the treadmill. We spent an hour in the gym. Throughout the session, I found out about Chad. Apparently, he has a twin sister called Charlotte, but everyone calls her Charlie and he has the biggest house in LA. I hadn't asked him about my cousin, I think I'll do it later – I don't want to mess up and ruin everything.

* * *

**AN Once again, really sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Please review and alert :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime :P  
**


	5. Looking Back

**SEAS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 5 – Looking Back**

**AN Hey guys, another update… WHOOO! Hope you enjoy this one. BTW if it's in italics, it's a flashback. If you don't get it, just read and you'll understand.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Caileylover  
BrightStar21**

**Not many but I don't mind :)  
**

**I own nothing except the storyline.**

* * *

**Chad's PoV**

I can't believe that a week has gone by on the cruise. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be – but then again, we haven't done any bonding activities of any kind. Those are just horrific. Hmm… I think I'm going to look back on the past week, after all, it went really quickly and I want to relive those moments. So we came on to the boat, and we met Sonny's cousins. They look nothing like her but they are quite cool, well the nerdy one is. The other one just glares at me. And I started hanging out with this girl Maya. She's a really nice person, and you could see that from the first conversation you have with her.

_Maya and I were sat at a table drinking smoothies._

"_So, how do you like the boat?" Maya asked in order to start a conversation. I shrugged._

"_It's quite good. The people on here are quite good. I like Cody, we get along quite well. But Zack doesn't seem to like me as much." I glanced behind me where Zack was glaring at me. He seemed to do that a lot when I was around Maya._

"_Oh don't worry Zack's probably jealous cause most girls on the boat have a major crush on you and he's the ship's chick magnet." I laughed, but I knew that definitely wasn't the reason._

I'm thinking of asking her out. I know, it's only been less than 2 weeks since I broke up with Sonny, but I'm sure Sonny wants me to move on. It seems like the 'Channy' relationship is what people want to know about. Cody, who is one of my good friends, was asking me about it this week when we were in the gym.

_Cody and I were taking a quick break._

"_So Chad, I was just wondering, what's up between you and Sonny? Cause when your came onto the ship, you and Sonny were having an argument._

"_Eh, it's complicated." Cody looked at me in a way that said 'I don't care, just tell'._

"_Fine. Me and Sonny used to go out together. Basically, So Random! won Best Tween Show and we were shocked cause Mack Falls always wins. Things were a little uncomfortable between us since they were number 1. So I got a recount and Mack Falls had won. I thought things would be normal between us, but she dumped me." _

Well, it actually felt better after telling him. Well, I think I'm gonna sleep now.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Sonny's PoV**

A week's gone by so quickly! It was definitely a week of surprises. First surprise, So Random! and Mack Falls haven't killed each other yet, but then again, we haven't had any of those bonding exercises. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking weren't you the one who suggested that SR and MF go camping to bond. That was when I thought I wanted to be friends with them, but after the whole Tween Choice stuff, it's a whole lot harder. Second surprise, I met my cousins, Zack and Cody. The last time I saw them was when we were 13. And Zack finally has a crush on someone his age… wow, a lot has changed. And third, I told someone I actually didn't know about my feelings, something I don't do with Tawni. Well, I guess that's why Bailey's one of my best friends. I've spent a lot of time with her and I see why she was Cody's girlfriend. She's smart, kind and she doesn't stomp on people's toes. I'm glad he's not with Barbara, I knew there was something wrong with her all along. Well I know that 'Cailey' is meant to be, and I will do everything to make it happen. And my last and biggest surprise, I was told I'm in love. I used to think 'Yeah right, as if!' but now I'm not sure. Well, maybe the time on the cruise will help me see. I'm really tired so night night!

* * *

**AN Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know. Not one of my best but longer than the other chapter. I'll hopefully update soon. Keep reviewing and alerting as always :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime :P**


End file.
